


only the brave

by harryisqueen



Series: walls [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (minor) - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Gen, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Internalized Homophobia, Only the Brave Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryisqueen/pseuds/harryisqueen
Summary: It's a solo song and it's only for the braveor the sides as humans and how they came to terms with their sexuality expressed through Louis Tomlinson's song Only The Brave
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Roman Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: walls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926490
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	only the brave

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I should put this at the very beginning; STREAM WALLS BY LOUIS TOMLINSON (And his singles ;))

_Pour mercy, mercy on me, set fire to history_

_I'm breakin' my own rules, I'm cryin' like a fool_

**Virgil.**

Virgil wished for nothing more than to be able to erase his past.

The way he used words so frivolously, judged those around him & acted as if he wasn’t like them.

He always thought to himself “If I can treat these people with hatred and tell them what they’re doing is wrong.” That means that I don’t have to accept that I am exactly like them.

He was 13 when it began to almost sizzle inside him he just wasn’t ready to accept it.

Jacob was proof that he was exactly what he feared most in life.

He was beautiful and free and so open to the point that it almost made Virgil want to finally be himself but he was too scared at that point.

Far too scared to break free of the mold that had shaped him since he was old enough to understand what was being said as he sat in those pews.

As the years passed and he got away from his family he started to be more accepting of those around him.

These people couldn’t help who they loved and they weren’t damned because of who they loved. However, he still could not find it in him to accept who he is.

He was 20 when he finally felt like he had it figured out and the very thought felt like a punch to his airways.

It was 3 am and he was sitting on his bed staring at the ceiling crying.

He had been thinking about it for 7 years now always shoving it to the back of his mind.

He didn’t have a clue what changed in him that night but for once he didn’t feel ashamed for who he was.

Admitting it to himself didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would and he wasn’t going to burn for eternity because of it.

He was done clinging onto his past judgements.

He was gay and that was perfectly okay.

_Tall stories on the page, short glories on the fade_ _  
I’ve been close enough to touch, but I never cared for love_

**Logan.**

17 years old and Logan was yet to have any romantic interactions of any kind besides pining.

There was something in him that always yearned for it and wanted it but could never quite bring himself to truly invest.

Even though he had never been taught that what he is is wrong for some reason he still felt wrong so he ran with the idea that he would not date anyone until he had graduated from college because he didn’t have time for love or a relationship.

What a load of shit that was he wanted nothing more than to fall in love with the man of his dreams but it felt so far out of reach he wasn’t sure if he’d ever get it.

_Pour mercy, mercy on me, I'll fall upon my knees_ _  
And they'll say, "I told you so”_

_Come on when you know you know_

**Roman.**

Roman had lived most of his life honestly and true to himself.

However, there was one aspect of him that everyone knew about but he just never really felt the need to mention.

He was gay.

His friends & family weren’t homophobic or anything he just didn’t feel a need to come out he was fairly certain they all knew and even if they did know he was fairly certain they wouldn’t mind.

So, when he proudly came out when he was 15 no one minded or batted an eye simply laughing together and telling Roman they loved him and for the most part, always knew.

_All the lonely shadow dances from the cradle to the grave_

**Patton.**

Patton didn’t fully accept himself until he was getting decently far up in the years.

He was in his 50’s when he finally had himself figured out and he came out to his older brother who was skeptical at first asking questions like “Why did it take you so long to tell me.” Or “Are you sure this isn’t a one-time thing I mean all this time and you’re choosing just now saying this.”

Patton didn’t mind though because although it took him so many years he was happy to have himself figured out.

He had lived a wonderful life so far and now he felt he’d be even happier.

When he was younger he truly thought he would carry this with him until he died and he would never get the chance to fully or safely come out but here he was 53 years old and out to those in his life.

He even wished he could go back in time and reassure his younger self that it would all be okay someday and to not be so scared because it might work out better than he ever expected.

_If the truth tell, darling, you fell_

_Like there ain't enough dying stars in your sky_

_It's a tall tale, and it's only hello, hello, no goodbye_

**Thomas.**

When Thomas was 24 he went to his first pride and met 4 different people.

Each of them gave him their individual story of how they came out, how they knew they were gay and most importantly how they came to terms with themselves and learned to love themselves & Thomas couldn’t be more grateful for the advice the 4 of them shared with him.

Because their words of wisdom aided in giving him the courage to publicly come out to his internet following.

_It's a solo song and it's only for the brave_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!  
> I haven't written anything for sanders sides/Thomas in so long and it felt kinda nice to write something for the fandom!  
> I apologize for any grammar errors (i'm bad about that)
> 
> Anyways!  
> [My tumblr](http://www.harryisqu33n.tumblr.com)
> 
> Oh also if u know me irl and see I posted this instead of writing my essay no u didn't <3


End file.
